San Mungo
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Después de despertar de un coma, Severus se ve bajo los cuidados de nada menos que el irritante Potter, determinado a alejarlo de su lado logra su objetivo a pocos días de ser dado de alta. Sin embargo un simple dato puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Snarry


**Titulo: **San Mungo

**Disclaimer: ¿**Este es el final del séptimo libro? ¿No? ¿Reconoces algo mas alla de los nombres de los personajes y/o lugares?  
Si la respuesta sigue siendo no entonces sabras claramente que HP no me pertenece u.u

**Pareja: **Severus/Harry y mención Draco/Hermione

**Palabras: **4,185 (Yo hace dos días 'Creo que solo va a tener 2,200 palabras a lo mucho'… yo al acabarlo '.-. rayos')

**Reto:** _Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**N/A: **Tal como el reto especifica este es un EWE, no tome en cuenta el epilogo y mi Severus sobrevivió… fuera de eso lo demás ha ocurrido después del mismo, disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

-Cierra la maldita ventana, Potter- gruñó como saludo matinal.

Una tenue risa se dejó oír por el lugar y el casi soltó un gemido torturado, a cuatro semanas de haberse despertado de un largo coma (cinco meses y medio según le habían dicho) el mocoso e irritante Potter había sido asignado como su niñera, pseudo aprendiz de medimagia, personal. Sus nervios estaban constantemente crispados, le era irritante ver al chico revoloteando (si, aplicaba ese término al hijo de su némesis ¿Acaso había algún problema con ello?) de un lado al otro de la habitación, siempre charlando, riendo, tarareando o intentando hacerle platica.

-Buenos días a ti también- saludó el chico con el mayor de los descaros.

Esa era otra parte que lo exasperaba, la súbita decisión del niñato de dejar los formalismos de lado, una completa falta de respeto si pedían su opinión. En definitiva, esto no era de ninguna forma lo que había esperado al ser mordido por Nagini.

Dolor, eso sí lo había esperado y sus expectativas habían sido espectacularmente correspondidas.

Muerte, oh, claro que la había esperado, se atrevía a decir que prácticamente había suplicado por ella. Estaba harto de la vida, no tenía nada por lo cual debería seguir prolongando su existencia y la muerte habría sido gratamente bienvenida.

Sobrevivir, ni loco.

Despertar, aun menos que lo anterior.

Peor si ese despertar estaba acompañado de la borrosa pero clara sonrisa de Potter ¡El chiquillo endemoniado casi le había provocado un infarto! Al menos los medimagos lo habían alejado rápidamente de su presencia para revisar sus signos vitales o todavía tendría la fastidiosa presencia a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Ahora, con su constante compañía y su nula capacidad para alejarlo de sí, creía que había ido a parar al infierno, por ningún motivo podía concebir otra razón para tener que soportar al hijo de su némesis aparte de un justo castigo por sus años de mortifago o algo parecido.

-Deberías desayunar, es día de baño- comunicó el chico mientras revisaba su carpeta sin dejar de sonreír de una forma que definitivamente no le parecía encantadora.

-Fuera, Potter- ordenó con los ojos entrecerrados, quería conservar algo de dignidad y aunque no pudiese hacer nada para evitar que las molestas sanadoras le diesen un baño de esponja, al menos podía echar al chico de la habitación, eso por si solo era un consuelo.

-No hasta que termines tu desayuno- declaró sentándose a su lado. Severus apretó la quijada y empezó a comer la avena que San Mungo proporcionaba a sus pacientes con apenas un atisbo de paciencia.

Potter saco un libro de uno de sus bolsillos, seguramente traería algún hechizo de expansión indetectable, y empezó a leer silenciosamente a su lado, esto podría haberse clasificado como placentero si la persona encargada de hacerlo no fuese Severus Snape, quien a pesar de haber disfrutado la silenciosa compañía no había podido hacer otra cosa más que desear que el chico junto a él desapareciese.

-La medimagia no es un camino que había considerado, al menos hasta hace poco - alzó la vista desinteresado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque Potter creía que le importaba lo que decía. Ignoro eficazmente a la parte en su mente que le recordaba que para no estar interesado en lo que dijera, en realidad no lo estaba ignorando –Me gusta ¿Sabes? Me hace sentir tranquilo- los ojos de color esmeralda se dirigieron a la ventana y dejaron que su atención se perdiera en el horizonte, trayendo con ello una sensación de paz que Severus raramente había podido disfrutar en su vida, sospechaba que Potter tampoco había tenido ese lujo.

-Terminé, Potter. Ahora puedes anotarlo en ese ridículo pedazo de madera y salir de mi habitación- declaró apenas consumió la última cucharada, seguía teniendo esa rara inquietud de poner la mayor cantidad posible de espacio entre él y el mocoso. Seguramente se debía a su forma de ser tan irritante, su propio cuerpo debía estarse rebelando a pasar más tiempo del absolutamente necesario en su compañía, eso tenía que ser, no había ningún otro motivo por el cual debiera empujarlo lejos.

-Te veré a la hora del almuerzo- accedió Harry mientras retiraba su plato.

Ni siquiera protestó, no tenía caso hacerlo.

…

-Te traje el nuevo número de esa revista que tanto te gusta- Severus alzó una ceja brevemente intrigado por el tono cantarín de su pequeño criado… o medimago en entrenamiento, como prefería ser llamado.

Junto a su porción de alimentos, del cual habían retirado ese odioso pudin demasiado azucarado cambiándolo en su lugar por una gelatina, estaba la edición mensual de la revista de investigación que sin duda prefería, el inocente documento yacía en su lugar como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

Interiormente agradeció el gesto del Gryffindor, exteriormente su cara permaneció libre de emociones, estar confinado a una cama lograba hacer que todo a tu alrededor se pusiese realmente aburrido, no que normalmente lo considerara especialmente entretenido pero al menos habría tenido la posibilidad de alejarse del ambiente si así lo quisiese.

-¿Sabes? Creo que muy pronto podrías recibir la visita de Draco- ante el mudo gesto de pregunta continuó- lo vi preguntando por ti en recepción, creí que sería justo avisarte- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus gimió realmente cansado- Por Merlín, no otro niñato preocupado que tratará de actuar igual que una mamá gallina- murmuró cubriendo sus ojos con sus largos dedos en un gesto de cansancio.

-Hey, no deberías hablar así del novio de mi amiga- reprochó Harry dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Y tú no deberías tomarte tantas confianzas, Potter- gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada, admitir ese tipo de camarería era simplemente impensable para sus propios límites.

Harry se encogió de hombros manteniendo sus ojos alejados de la atenta y escrutadora mirada de su paciente, no quería que viera el dolor que le provocaban sus palabras, la realidad era algo que debía aceptar y seguir soñando con algo más era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-Mi turno ha terminado- comentó Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta- me quedaría pero… sabes que tengo clases- la disculpa resaltaba claramente en cada una de las palabras, Severus simplemente bufó y procedió a ignorar al chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, al menos esta vez tenía la revista como una buena excusa para hacerlo- Que descanses, Severus- el hombre apretó la quijada verdaderamente molesto, ¡Potter no debería estar llamándolo por su nombre!, redoblo sus esfuerzos por ignorarlo hasta que escuchó el suave clic de la puerta, dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo y por fin se permitió relajarse sin darse cuenta de que al otro lado de la misma un joven de ojos verdes hacia exactamente lo mismo.

…

Sollozos.

Siempre eran sollozos.

Durante todo este tiempo había escuchado el eco de apagados sollozos en medio de sus sueños, aunque al despertar no hubiera nadie a su lado y esos mismos sollozos se detuvieran.

Hoy los escuchó nuevamente, suaves y tristes, llenos de un dolor que no quería ser compartido_._

Igual que en otras ocasiones, fingió seguir durmiendo, no tenía caso abrir los ojos solo para escanear una sala vacía. Los suaves jadeos, a veces silenciosos, otras veces bruscos y desesperados enviaban señales de auxilio a su mente, sin tomar en cuenta que no podía hacer nada por remediarlos.

Quizás se tratase de un fantasma; Hogwarts estaba lleno de ellos y eso que no era un hospital, una persona que en vida había estado tan llena de tristeza que ni en la muerte podía encontrar consuelo.

-No llores- las palabras salieron de su boca suavemente, en un tenue susurro que apenas y reconoció, sus ojos continuaron cerrados, dando la impresión de que hablaba en sueños- No llores- repitió al seguir escuchando los irregulares quejidos.

Cuando estos se hubieron detenido dejó que su mente flotara nuevamente a la deriva el sueño, seguramente había sido ese mismo estado de somnolencia el que lo hizo imaginar los suaves dedos que recorrían su cuero cabelludo.

…

-Escuche que te darán de alta en unos días- levantó la vista hacia la delgada figura de Potter que se afanaba en colocar un pesado ramo de flores en un minúsculo jarrón que seguramente caería sobrepasado por el peso de las mismas.

Severus asintió levemente cuando el Gryffindor se dio la vuelta, llevaba estampada en su rostro la misma sonrisita irritante de siempre, se negó a reconocer que si no fuera por la falta de brillo en sus ojos entonces la habría clasificado como adorable. El chico se removió inquieto ante su actitud poco cooperativa, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

-Y-yo... me gustaría… conocerlo un poco más- el rubor invadió las mejillas del muchacho de forma entrañable, para cualquier otra persona que no fuese él, no, definitivamente, Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin y antiguo mortifago no encontraba entrañable la forma en que el rubor coloreaba las pálidas mejillas del salvador del mundo mágico.

-Olvídalo- desvió su atención al libro que sostenía en su mano derecha, otro regalo de Potter, logrando con ello ignorar el atisbo de dolor que surcó los ojos esmeralda.

-Por favor, usted conocía a mi madre…- trató de justificar el Gryffindor, cerrando su boca con un chasquido cuando el hombre le dirigió una de sus más oscuras miradas.

-Sí, conocí a su madre, pero eso no le da el derecho automático de entrometerse en mi vida- sus palabras buscaban cortar de raíz cualquier pregunta que pudiese tener por la mujer que había amado durante la mayor parte de su vida, recordarla seria como volver a ser él de antes, un hombre que hacía mucho había sido enterrado dentro de él.

Harry bajo la vista mirando fijamente al suelo, negándose a reconocer lo dicho o a negarlo, simplemente se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta.

Esta vez no hubo cháchara innecesaria o alguna tonta despedida y eso dolió más de lo que quería admitir.

A la hora del almuerzo Harry no se presentó, ni Severus preguntó por él cuando la matrona coloco una charola frente a él, el espacio vacío a su derecha luciendo más desnudo que nunca sin la revista o el libro habitual.

_Así es mejor_

Y a pesar de que su mente lo repetía cual mantra, otra parte de él amenazaba con ahorcarla si no se detenía.

No vio a Potter hasta el día en que le dieron el alta, solo había sido un pequeño vistazo pero había logrado tranquilizar los nervios que inconscientemente había dejado brotar ante la repentina desaparición de su irritante compañía, el joven había pasado frente a él, unos pasillos más arriba, con su túnica de aprendiz y su carpeta frente al rostro.

Se dijo a si mismo que no se había despedido del chico al verlo ocupado, no tenía nada que ver con el grueso nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

…

Esa noche se sorprendió de levantarse nuevamente, aunque en esta ocasión no había sollozos que hubiesen interrumpido su descanso.

Un extraño sentimiento de melancolía lo invadió, aunque no entendía el motivo, era una estupidez extrañar esos sollozos, quizás fuese porque por unas semanas había despertado con compañía, aunque esta no fuese física y en vez de ofrecerle paz le brindara un enorme desconsuelo.

Giró sobre su costado y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared frente a él, al parecer la casa necesitaba una capa de pintura, mantuvo esa posición hasta bastante después cuando el sueño finalmente lo venció durante un par de horas.

Al despertar no había nadie a quien exigirle que cerrara las cortinas o que le recordase que debía desayunar, soltando un bufido ante su propios pensamientos apartó las sabanas de su camino y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha decente, algo que no se le había permitido hasta los últimos dos días de su estancia en el lugar.

Después de vestirse bajo a la cocina para preparar algo, el constante tic tac del reloj le parecía aún más irritante que de costumbre pues su monótono sonido hacía eco en cada una de las habitaciones, de repente la casa parecía exageradamente enorme para una sola persona y a la vez demasiado chica, como si en ella el espacio no fuese suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado durante todo el día.

Una rápida visita a Hogwarts no podía hacerle ningún mal, tomar el té con Minerva sonaba más prometedor que la idea de pasarse la tarde leyendo en su solitaria butaca junto a la chimenea.

…

Había sido una pésima idea, en primer lugar, como tenía prohibido aparecerse, había tenido que tomar el autobús noctambulo y esa sin duda era una experiencia que no quería repetir en un futuro cercano, el constante parloteo del cobrador había sido lo suficientemente molesto por si solo como para desarrollar una migraña y el que al poco tiempo se le uniera una bruja risueña y bastante tonta que no paraba de hacerle ojitos al completo zoquete, que ni siquiera se había enterado de nada, no había ayudado en lo más mínimo.

No es como si la bruja hubiese tratado de ocultarlo, habría que ser idiota como para no notar una mirada como esa o la actitud juguetona con la que buscaba impresionarlo.

El flash de la imagen de un sonriente Harry, con sus ojos brillando con travesura contenida, y hablándole con descaro cruzó por su mente haciendo que se detuviese en seco.

Ese definitivamente había sido un pensamiento ridículo, Potter no había actuado como la descerebrada bruja en su presencia.

Frunció el ceño algo molesto, la culpa de que su mente estuviese contemplando escenarios así de absurdos la tenía Minerva al completo, esa mujer ciertamente demostraba haber sido alumna de Dumbledore, aunque habría creído que la locura no se podía enseñar.

_-Deberías pensar en sentar cabeza, Severus- comentó Minerva tomando un sorbo de té, la había sorprendido la repentina visita del pocionista pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer lo que estuviese en su mano para garantizar su felicidad y la de uno de sus alumnos favoritos- ya sabes, buscar algo de compañía, quizás tener un hijo o dos y esperar la llegada de los nietos- agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica, esa era la vida que había querido para sí pero no había podido tenerla._

_-¿Qué tonterías dices Minerva? ¿Yo? ¿Casado y con hijos?- el gesto desdeñoso ante la sola mención de los mismos era más que suficiente para ilustrar su opinión sobre el tema._

_-Oh, vamos, Severus. Eres un hombre joven… no me mires de esa forma- regañó a la ligera cuando el Slytherin realizo un gesto poco educado- todavía estas a tiempo de establecerte y de disfrutar de un poco de compañía- terminó esperando una respuesta._

_-En primera no necesito ni quiero la compañía de alguien y en segundo lugar, no quiero ni pensaren las personas que tratarías de presentarme si te diese carta libre para hacer lo que quisieses- se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca en un muy claro gesto de desagrado._

_-Oh, en realidad solo tengo un candidato- desechó Minerva ignorando la actitud del hombre._

_-¿Quién?- preguntó estrechando los ojos._

_-Mmm… pues había pensado en un futuro medimago, con un bonito par de ojos verdes y una mente mucho más madura que la de la mayoría, alguien que también perdió a su mejor amigo- susurró al final._

_-¿Potter? Se acabó ¡Albus debió haberte contagiado de su locura antes de morir!- gruñó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida._

_-Tu plaza como profesor de pociones sigue esperándote, Severus- fueron las últimas palabras de Minerva que escuchó antes de salir, ahora recordaba porque apreciaba su pacifica soledad._

Ja, como si Potter pudiese tener algún sentimiento distinto a la antipatía por él.

Aunque últimamente creía que el chico sentía lastima por él, maldita la hora en la que le había entregado sus memorias, seguramente lo veía o como el maestro bastardo que le había amargado la infancia o como el pobre hombre al cual su madre había destrozado el corazón, casi quiso vomitar con el simple pensamiento.

Su vida realmente apestaba

…

Sollozos, nuevamente había soñado con ellos pero esta vez eran diferentes, estos sollozos aunque tristes no lograban conmoverlo de la misma manera.

_Yo lo quería_

La voz de una mujer, interrumpida por el constante llanto, de alguna forma este sueño parecía ser un recuerdo.

_Creí que había cambiado_

Una respuesta en una voz masculina le fue dicha aunque él no pudo distinguir ni las palabras ni el tono.

_Él te hizo a un lado cuando la dejaste, quise darle tiempo de recapacitar y ahora… ahora se ha ido_

Aunque el dolor que reflejaban estos sollozos era igual o más fuerte que el de los sollozos que ya conocía, la naturaleza de los mismos era muy distinta.

Estos eran de pena, los suyos eran de desamor.

Porque ya los consideraba suyos, eran de su propiedad y de nadie más.

…

Se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de quitar las muestras de sueño, no había dormido muy bien los últimos días y eso empezaba a fastidiarlo. Aunque ahora mismo no era el momento para pensar en ello, Draco no había parado de preguntarle por su salud y sus planes en todo el tiempo que llevaba en su casa.

Que por cierto, ahora mismo se habían cumplido dos horas dieciocho minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos, últimamente había sido demasiado consiente del tiempo.

-Padrino ¿Estas escuchándome?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño claramente molesto.

-No completamente, deje de escuchar cuando empezaste a quejarte de como Granger te había arrastrado a una feria muggle con sus padres- respondió sin el menor atisbo de reconocimiento.

-Me sorprende que no dijeras nada, incluso mi madre pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró- Comentó Draco optando por aceptar el cambio de tema.

-Después del primer impacto no fue demasiado difícil, he tenido semanas para asimilarlo- aceptó el pocionista recostándose un poco más cómodamente en su sillón, quizá debería considerar comprar muebles más cómodos.

-Potter- adivinó el rubio.

-Sí, un día simplemente lo dejo caer al despotricar sobre serpientes albinas y como estas debían respetar a su amiga o terminarían con la nariz al final de su varita- sin pensarlo realmente, una tenue sonrisa se instaló en el rostro cansado del hombre, todavía recordaba la forma en que el joven león había despotricado mientras recorría la habitación de un lado al otro, ni siquiera lo había saludado ese día y eso por si solo había sido un extraño acontecimiento.

Ahora ya no había nadie que le diese los buenos días o que se despidiera con la promesa de verlo tan solo unas horas después.

Bueno, cuando volviese a Hogwarts podría dejar de preocuparse por esas tonterías.

-No es tan malo, para ser un Gryffindor quiero decir- comentó Draco mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo en una actitud vagamente desinteresada, aunque el chico dejase entrever que el asunto le importaba más de lo que lo habría hecho si Potter fuese solo el mejor amigo de su novia.

-Si tú también empiezas a intentar hacerla de casamentera…- la amenaza quedó colgando del sedoso tono con que la oración fue expuesta.

-Yo solo decía- la comisura de su boca estaba amenazando con crisparse en una sonrisita burlona- aunque mis motivos son más personales- una seriedad inusitada tomo control de las características del rubio cuyos ojos parecían fijos en un pasado no tan lejano- Potter me dio otra oportunidad, el intercedió por mí y mi familia en los juicios, me salvo de una muerte segura, ayudo a salvar la tuya y me ayudo a convencer a Hermione de aceptar salir conmigo- sus ojos continuaban distantes, agitó la copa en su mano de forma ausente- No digo que haya cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo idiota Gryffindor con complejo de héroe de siempre… solo que ahora ya no puedo odiarle por ello- terminó dejando un pesado silencio entre ambos.

-Sugiero que tengas cuidado Draco- comentó Severus con aparente calma- podría empezar a creer que admiras al niño dorado- el comentario provoco una mueca en el rostro de Draco.

-Ni hablar, sigo pensando que haber dejado que V-voldemort lo matara es la mayor estupidez de todas las que ha cometido- respondió el rubio con un gesto y tono desdeñoso, ni siquiera noto el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en el hombre ante él.

-¿Potter murió?- preguntó el pocionista con un tono ahogado.

-Sí, pero al igual que una cucaracha, la pequeña alimaña se levantó de entre los muertos- comentó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Potter murió- repitió Severus con las pupilas dilatadas, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar por la Batalla, como habían matado a Voldemort o porque el chico seguía con vida. En su momento había empujado el pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente, creyendo que como siempre, Potter habría encontrado alguna forma de saltarse las reglas. En este caso, aquella que dictaba que debía dar su vida para terminar con la de Voldemort.

Potter había muerto.

El chico había muerto y èl, aunque inconsciente y débil, había vivido.

Por un instante pensó en lo que habría sido despertar en un mundo mágico donde Harry Potter hubiese muerto cual mártir de Guerra… no, más bien cual héroe trágico.

Tragó un poco de saliva, ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, de repente el haber despertado con su rostro sonriente como su primera imagen después de meses de sombras, sollozos y silencios prolongados parecía ser la cosa más maravillosa del mundo en vez del fastidio que había creído en un principio.

Sus saludos matutinos ahora lucían como los más maravillosos presentes, sus sonrisas como una vista milagrosa, el sonido de su nombre en sus labios… una bendición no merecida.

-¿Padrino, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Draco al ver al hombre perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Bien? ¿Cómo podría encontrarse bien?

Por un momento Harry había muerto y él había vivido.

¿Es que acaso Draco no se daba cuenta de ello?

¡Harry había muerto!

Sus sonrisas habían dejado de existir, su voz se había silenciado, sus ojos verdes (cuya imagen lo había acompañado en los que él creía eran sus últimos momentos sin el menor atisbo de odio o reproche) habían dejado de brillar.

Había muerto.

Esas dos simples palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un mantra torturador que agitaba su interior.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de su ahijado se levantó de golpe, no queriendo perder ni un segundo más, el dolor en su pecho era demasiado absorbente como para permitirle pensar con lógica. Salió a la calle casi corriendo y sin pensar mucho en ello se desapareció con destino a la recepción de San Mungo.

Ignoro los gritos alarmados de las asistentes cuando cruzó las puertas que se dirigían a las habitaciones privadas sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, continúo su apresurada carrera, esquivando a doctores y pacientes por igual, solo deteniéndose cuando se encontró frente a la delgada figura de Potter que lo miraba entre sorprendido y curioso.

Solo le tomo un segundo escanearlo por completo, el suave color sonrojado de sus mejillas que mostraban el calor de un cuerpo con vida hizo maravillas para reestablecer su ritmo cardiaco. Soltando un suspiro de alivio avanzo un par de pasos y envolvió al chico más pequeño con sus brazos.

-Estás vivo- soltó con un suspiro tembloroso.

Harry asintió aturdido, respondiendo tentativamente al abrazo poco después, los dos cuerpos temblaban levemente ignorando todo y a todos a su alrededor. Severus apretó su agarre para sentir con mayor claridad cada uno de los latidos del alocado corazón del Gryffindor.

Estaba vivo.

Estaba con vida, a salvo en sus brazos y con sus ojos brillando cual par de esmeraldas.

-¡Estas sangrando!- jadeó Harry cuando noto la mancha roja en el costado del hombre, no le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a una conclusión- te apareciste- el nudo en su garganta era provocado por las lágrimas no derramadas, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si Severus no fuese tan fuerte como lo era, aparecerse era un riesgo en su condición.

-Tenía que ver que seguías con vida- se justificó el hombre recargando su rostro en la suave maraña que era su cabello, ambos fingieron no notar la humedad que invadió las hebras azabaches poco después.

-Déjame revisarte- murmuró Harry poco dispuesto a romper el contacto sin saber cuándo volvería a repetirse.

-Bien, pero solo si me aceptas una invitación a cenar-

-Nada de relaciones médico-paciente- refutó el chico provocando que la ligera sonrisa de Severus flaqueara- Salgo a las tres y media, a esa hora puedo aceptar sin atentar contra mi ética- aclaró.

-Pienso que hay formas más efectivas de atentar contra ella- cansado de replicar y de oír la charla incesante de Harry, conectó sus labios en un suave beso- Por otro lado, tu eres solo un aprendiz y yo ya he sido dado de alta- Harry sonrió de lado mirándolo fijamente, podría acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez había creído, una vida con Potter repentinamente no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, la cosa me salió cursi pero quiero pensar que no tanto como para matar a un diabético

En fin, después de algunas ediciones menores, por fin logre terminar l reto… ahora solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Quieren que la continue? Estaba pensando en hacer algo asi como un Three o four-shot aunque este se centraría bastante mas en la pareja de Draco y Hermione, asi como también explicaría lo ocurrido con Ron y el empiezo de Harry como medimago y enamorado de Severus.

Un beso y abrazo a quienes leyeron mi fic n.n  
Se agradecen los reviews que puedan dejar abandonaditos por ahí, soy buena y les dare un hogar :3


End file.
